


Yee To My Haw

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Knives, M/M, Male Friendship, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Texan Keith (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith has something to say to Lance. What will Lance say back though?Oneshot/drabble





	Yee To My Haw

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/393809) by koctsu. 



"Lance..." Keith took a deep breath and got down on his knees. He was blushing.

Lance blinked. Wait was he about to give him a blowjob or something--

Keith continued though. "The cacti to my desert, the cow to my farmer, the yee to my haw... Will you marry me?"

Oh my god oh my god! It's happening! "Keith! Yes!"

Keith's blush deepened. He held out the thing that he was holding, but for some reason it wasn't a ring. It was, uh. A rainbow knife blade. Keith held it out though, like he wanted Lance to take it. Lance reached out.

And he took it. Nice.


End file.
